Adore you
by diana.ventura.946954
Summary: Adore you. En medio del tiempo Isabella Swan con tan solo 25 años vive una buena vida o al menos es así como se debe sentir pero ella no esta muy conforme, Isabella comienza a creer que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y justo en ese mismo instante en el que ella se detiene para observar lo que pasa a su alrededor nota que hay muchas parejas felices, que el amor fluye a su alrede


Cap.: #2

Chico lindo

Alice se fue de casa y Edward me miro algo enfadado al parecer a el tampoco le agradaba mucho eso de estarme cuidando, trate de ignorarlo por completo. Para que amargarme esta noche por sus estupideces. Pero no solo a Edward le dio indicaciones, a mi me llevo un vestido algo corto pero bonito no sabia bien si decirle que no pero al ver su cara de entusiasmo no pude negarme nuevamente.

-Espero que estés lista rápido, no me gusta esperar- dijo Edward en cuanto Alice salió de la casa.

Pero que le pasaba, yo no le respondí lo mire con algo de rabia, y subí a mi recamara. Busque algunos tacones que le combinaran al vestido que me había traído Alice.

Cundo estaba en la secundaria y preparatoria mi madre siempre me regañaba por que no era muy social en aspectos de andar en fiestas, mis antiguas amigas siempre trataban de animarme a que participara en los bailes, pero en realidad siempre era de las que bailaba en el rincón con el grupo de chicas que no tenían pareja como para estar en el centro de la pista. Por eso cuando escogí mi carrera mi madre se reía un poco, aun que siempre me apoyo, simplemente me decía "como es que te relacionaras internacionalmente con las personas si eres muy penosa" eso era muy cierto pero con el tiempo me fui adaptando un poco y perdiendo el miedo. Aunque con la carrera deje de disfrutar un poco mas de mi vida "social", mas bien mi poca vida social esta noche tendría que recuperar y sacar mi yo mas juvenil.

Paso el día, comí y estuve checando el periódico marcando algunos lugares en los que posiblemente iría a dejar mi solicitud para ver si me podrían contratar.

Escuche que Edward se estaba alistando, cheque la hora en mi celular y ya era mas tarde de lo que pensaba, rápidamente me metí a bañar.

-Bella! apúrate- escuche que grito Edward, algo fastidiado.

-No me presiones- respondí, mientras ponía un poco de rubor en mis mejillas. Edward me había fastidiado desde que entre a bañarme con sus, Apúrate Bella, Ya vámonos Bella! Ya es tarde Bella..., cuando en realidad todavía nos quedaba algo de tiempo.

-Te ves hermosa Isabella- me dije a mi misma frente al espejo. Mentira!, me respondí enseguida, si algo tenia era baja autoestima. Me podrían decir, Oh! Bella te ves hermosa, y hay un fuerte porcentaje de que no crea tales palabras.

-Apúrate!- dijo Edward, asomando su rostro por la puerta de mi cuarto. Le hice una mueca.

-Que no te enseñaron a tocar- para esto yo ya me estaba colocando los tacones, sentada en la cama.

Edward cerro la puerta, toco y luego la abrió.

-Apúrate- volvió a decir.

-Eres un tonto- le saque la lengua.

Parecía que me comportaba como una niña junto a Edward, esto me hacia recordar esas películas en donde los hermanos que viven juntos se odia, solo daba gracias a Dios el no haber tenido hermanos, aunque con Edward casi estuviera viviendo esa experiencia.

Baje las escaleras con cautela, estos tacones eran súper altos y no quería caerme, mucho menos quedar en ridículo frente a Edward, quien de seguro se burlaría de mi en vez de ayudarme.

-Estoy lista- dije cuando ya me encontraba en la sala.

Edward como un mal educado me ignoro, se puso a hablar por teléfono. Pero que rayos le pasaba a este niñito, primero me presiona y ahora que estoy lista me ignora.

-Ahora si es tarde Edward, apúrate- chasqueaba mis dedos justo frente a su rostro, pero el solo se daba la vuelta y me ignoraba. Seguía con su inapropiada conversación telefónica. Me senté enojada en el mueble de la sala, justo en frente de el, me miraba de reojo yo simplemente lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Ya no sabia ni en que pensar, como tomar esta situación de buena o mala manera?

Después de un rato se digno a colgar.

-Vaya hasta que terminaste.

-No,no,no hasta que terminaste tu. Te tardas un siglo Bella y mira te sigues viendo igual.

-Eres un idiota.

Salí de la casa, enojada. Si el no me llevaría yo podría llamar a Alice pedirle la dirección para así poder llamar un taxi que me llevara a su casa.

-A donde vas? acá esta mi coche.

Ahora yo lo ignore, busque en la agenda de mi celular el número de Alice.

-Isabella!- me grito.

-Que quieres?- dije enojada.

-Sube al auto ya vámonos.

-No te preocupes por llevarme, yo le llamare a Alice para que me de la dirección y me vaya en taxi tu sigue hablando por teléfono.

-No me quieras dejar como el malo Bella.

-Yo no estoy tratando de dejarte como el malo, solo es que tu- rayos me estresaba tanto este chico.

-Que?, yo que?.

-Olvídalo, eres tan... molesto de verdad.

-Cállate y sube al auto.

-No me hables así.

No sabia que le ocurría a Edward, era un tonto. Demonios como lo odiaba.

-Hay sube y no te quejes- me ordeno de nuevo, hice una mueca y sin mas remedio subí al coche, pero en la parte de atrás no en el asiento del copiloto.

-Porque no te sientas adelante?- pregunto.

Cerré la puerta y mire algo enfada por la ventana, no quería verlo ni por el retrovisor.

-No lose, da igual-

Encendió el coche, y yo simplemente me perdí en mis pensamientos.

De verdad me veía igual que siempre?, aunque igual que siempre para Edward era solo un día.

El me hacia sentir mal causaba una revolución en mis pensamientos. Solo se que cuando encuentre trabajo y me paguen mi primer sueldo se lo daré a Edward para que se valla a un hotel a dormir, o simplemente me voy yo.

-Llegamos- dijo Edward después de un rato.

Abrí la puerta del coche, en el camino el y yo no hablamos para nada. Wou la casa de Alice era hermosa, muchísimo mas grande que en la que Edward y yo vivimos. Desde afuera se notaban las luces de la fiesta creo que esto era mas que una pequeña bienvenida como me la había imaginado.

Edward se acerco a mí.

-Asombrada?- pregunto sonrientemente, su sonrisa Dios era linda.

Tonta Bella, reacciona el es un idiota de seguro que lo único lindo son sus hermosos ojos, esa sonrisa linda, su voz y su... Basta! que rayos me pasa. Isabella Swan si que necesitas terapias psicológicas.

-Mmm, algo así- me mordí los labios.

Comenzamos a caminar, hasta la puerta de la gran casa, el se detuvo frente a mi.

-Bella en realidad te vez bien, ese vestido hace que tu trasero se vea genial- comenzó a reír.

Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían coloradas. Que rayos le pasaba? eso me dio miedo.

-Me ves las...?- estaba impactada y mucho mas sonrojada, no termine la pregunta.

-Es imposible no notar su presencia.

Pero que descarado era Edward al decirme eso.

Me dio escalofrió, sentía pena mire de reojo la parte de atrás de mi vestido obviamente era algo corto, nose si debí traer este vestido.

Entre a la casa, voltee a mi izquierda en donde se supina estaba Edward, pero lo vi marcharse. Excelente me deja sola y ni siquiera me lleva a donde esta Alice.

Comencé a dar vueltas entre la gente. Padre mío, pero si que hay personas aquí.

-Bella!- me hablo Alice, la mire y nuevamente quede impresionada por su belleza, mi chaparra era toda una diva.

-Te ves hermosa Alice- ella me sonrió.

-Tu también amiga, ese vestido te queda genial pero ven, necesito presentarte a mis amigos, el chico que me gusta, mis padre y mis primos.

-Es mucha gente.

Me puse algo nerviosa pero al fin los conocería a todos.

-Primero te presentare a mi primo Liam.

Había escuchado hablar de Liam, pero no lo conocía ni en fotos, solo a los demás.

-Primo quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga de la Universidad, Bella- mi Dios, que alguien me pellizque, este Liam si que es lindo.

-Hola Bella- me sonrió, su sonrisa era aun mas linda que la del tonto de Edward y que cualquier persona que haya visto.

-Hola- me sentía como encantada de la hermosura de hombre que tenía frente a mi.

Liam primo de Alice, hijo único Liam Cullen que lindo se escucha su nombre. Al igual que toda la familia y amigos de Alice, Liam es un chico apuesto alto con ojos con un color aceitunado. Hermoso.

Simplemente estaba embelesada por el.

Al terminar de medio conocer al guapísimo de Liam, Alice me llevo con sus padres. La señora Alicia y el señor Arturo, todos con A, el señor Arturo Cullen es según sé el hermano del padre de Edward, el padre de Edward se llama Carlisle. La madre de Alice es igual de hermosa que ella chaparrita como mi hermosa amiga en realidad a los dos ya los conocía por fotos.

-Esperamos que te guste la ciudad Bella, estamos aquí para lo que necesites.

-Gracias señor Cullen -sonreí amablemente.

Caminamos, y me guio hasta un grupo de jóvenes.

-Ellos son mis primos y algunos amigos los más cercanos.

Yo asentí.

-Hola- salude y ellos a mi. Todos se veían buena gente y fueron amables conmigo.

Estaban, Jasper y Sandra ellos eran hermanos los dos muy buenos amigos de Alice. Jasper un chico muy guapo alto con pelo rubio y rizado ojos café. Este era el chico del que Alice siempre me hablaba estaba enamorada de él. Su hermana Sandra una chica linda, alta igual que Jasper pelo rubio y de igual manera que su hermano con unos risos hermosos.

-No es lindo Jasper?- me pregunto al oído Alice.

-Claro amiga y que esperas para hablar con el de tus sentimientos- sonreí, y disimuladamente mire nuevamente al chico que mi amiga veía con ojos de amor.

-Más tarde.

Alice parecía nerviosa yo solo la anime, si ella era feliz por obvias razones yo también lo seria, que una de las dos disfrutemos del amor es bueno.

Luego, después de presentarme a Jasper y su hermana estaba Rosalie quien era hermana de Edward. Rosalie era verdaderamente preciosa su cabello parecía hecho de oro, su piel blanca como la nieve con un lunar junto a su boca que la hace ver mas coqueta.

Un amigo de la familia también muy cercano, era Emmet. Corpulento súper alto ojos cafés con una sonrisa impecable, según me dijo Alice Emmet es como el hermano varón que Edward nunca tuvo. Creo que Edward se lleva mucho mejor con él que con Rosalie que es su propia hermana. Pero Emmett es novio de Rosalie.

Todo aquí era algo revuelto.

Después de una presentación lo bastante rápida, los chicos se fueron a bailar, mientras Alice me hacia una señal de que iría a hablar con Jasper. Yo me escabullí de ahí y me fui a la barra en donde estaban dando refrescos, bebidas y todo lo que suelen tomar en una fiesta. Nunca imagine que así fueran las fiestas de Alice todo era en grande. La música era buena, había mas personas que aun no conocía pero me sentía bien.

Me quede de pie junto a la barra. Observaba a mí al rededor.

-Un whisky- escuche decir, voltee a ver y era el tonto de Edward, gire los ojos con fastidio.

-Hola- me dijo.

-Hola- no lo mire mas -No estas bailando?- pregunte.

-Ni tu- hice una mueca.

- Así estoy bien- frunció el ceño.

Lo mire, me vio de reojo y tomo un trago de su whisky.

- Bueno Bella ya que no estas bailando y al parecer tu eres una chica, quieres bailar conmigo?

-Al parecer?- dije enojada.

-Bueno eso pareces un mujer o eso intentas ser como sea, bailas conmigo?.

-No- voltee mi rostro, escuche una risita.

-Te quedaras sola sin bailar con nadie.

-Tu también estas solo- me reí con enfado, seguí sin ver su rostro.

-Pero yo puedo conseguir a la chica que quiera.

Me reí, nuevamente algo irritada con su actitud, como era posible que Edward fuera así, no sabia si en realidad era un machista o solo lo hacia por molestarme.

Edward comenzó a hablar, en realidad no sabia de que. Mire mis tacones eran lindos, si mucho mas lindos que estar escuchando a Edward. Dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Disculpa, tu eres la amiga de mi prima?- alce la mirada, Waa! que alguien me diga que esto no es un sueño era Liam, el me estaba hablando? Dios!

-Si- sonreí.

-Estas con el?- pregunto señalando con la mirada a Edward.

-Dios, no- me reí.

-Quieres bailar conmigo?-

El chico lindo quería bailar conmigo? Por todos los cielos.

-Claro que si- sonreí, me tomo de la mano.

Estaba algo nerviosa ya que nunca me habían invitado a bailar y menos un chico lindo.

Oh vamos Bella tienes 21 y nunca habías bailado con un verdadero hombre lindo, dijo mi estúpido subconsciente. Soy toda una ñoña.

Había una canción lenta, eso me puso un poco más nerviosa. Tomo mis manos y las puso al rededor de su cuello después coloco las suyas en mi cintura. Estaba tan cerca de mí.

Mire a Edward quien todavía se encontraba en la barra, vi como me miro. Acaso estaba enojado?, reí internamente, pues como no estarlo si le dije que no quería bailar con el y al segundo le digo que si a un chico mas guapo que el. Pobre ego de Edward.

Seguimos bailando lentamente.

-Eres muy linda Bella, cuando Alice venia de vacaciones siempre nos hablaba de ti.

Sonreí, de verdad que necesitaba una cachetada para comportarme como normalmente lo hago.

-Gracias, bueno la verdad es que también había oído hablar mucho de ti.

-Si y bueno me di cuenta que ya conoces al tonto de mi primo.

Se escuchaba feo que le dijeran tonto a Edward, bueno aunque yo no niego que así lo sea.

-Si, aunque en realidad no lo creo tan tonto.

Bella!... me dije a mi misma. Lo estaba defendiendo? pero que cosa.

-Lo defiendes?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Lo acabo de conocer no lo puedo juzgar, pero no hablemos de el.

Trate de defenderme, algo nerviosa.

-Como tú quieras.

Le sonreí, al parecer la relación entre Liam y Edward no era muy buena.

-Por que no salimos a platicar?- pregunto, yo asentí.

Salimos al jardín de la casa, el ruido de la música disminuyo el tomo mi mano. Rayos! nunca me había pasado esto, el estar hablando con un chico lindo nunca fue mi verdadero sueño pero se sentía bonito.

-Bella- dijo Liam mientras me sentó en una banca y me indico que tomara asiento justo a su lado. - No creo que sea buena idea que te juntes con Edward, de todos los primos de la familia el no es un buen ejemplo.

-Eso será un poco difícil pero lo tomare en cuenta.

-Porque será difícil?.

-Vivo con el- su expresión cambio de algo tranquilo a algo totalmente inconfundible, asombro y enojo.

-Como? porque? ustedes están saliendo?.

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza la última opción.

-Es una larga historia, bueno en realidad no pero el caso es que solo somos compañeros de casa todo por culpa de Alice.

-Dios Bella cuanto lo siento pobre de ti que lo aguantaras, si yo fuera tu lo ignoraría- Sonreí apenada.

Aunque yo insultara en mi interior a Edward, en realidad no me gustaba escuchar hablar mal de él y menos si el insulto venia de su familia. Era un sentimiento raro ya que acabándolo de conocer obviamente yo sabia que si era un tonto.

-Bueno como sea, pero dime porque no tienes una buena relación con el? si es tu primo.

-Es algo un poco complicado, en realidad solo hay que ver como es su comportamiento y todos los líos en los que pudo afectar a la empresa.

-Si, el me conto algo sobre su empresa.

-Yo iba a ser vicepresidente, pero el tío Carlisle que es el dueño de la empresa lo puso a el, bastaron solo unos cuantos meses para que se diera cuenta que Edward no era capaz de mantener como debe ser su puesto.- suspiro, así que en realidad según mi poco entendimiento Liam estaba enfadado con Edward porque había sido la primera opción para la vicepresidencia de su empresa. Empresa de la que yo sabía muy poco. -Pero ahora tengo el puesto que me merezco- eso ultimo me sonó muy presuntuoso de su parte.

Suspire, esta familia estaba llena de embrollos y alborotos. A lo mejor por eso Alice no me había hablado mucho sobre el trabajo de su familia.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde- le sonreí, me levante de la banca él hizo justo lo mismo.

-Te llevo a casa?

Sonreí nuevamente.

-Gracias, si solo que tenemos que buscar a Edward para avisarle que me iré contigo.

El asintió con una mueca. Deducción, nunca menciones el nombre de Edward enfrente de Liam por que se enojara.

Liam y yo buscamos a Edward por toda la casa, o algo así, nunca lo encontramos.

Esto no estaba bien, por ultimo decidí que Liam me llevara a casa, obviamente no le pude decir nada al estúpido de Edward por que no lo encontramos por ningún lado.

Me guio a su coche, un auto muy lindo yo, como usualmente lo hago, no reconocí el modelo del coche. Liam puso algo de música en cuanto subimos al coche. Me platico un poco más sobre su familia y yo le hable un poco más sobre la mía. Me gustaba pasar el rato con el, en realidad nunca me aburrió.

-Llegamos- dijo, rápidamente salió del coche y corrió a abrirme la puerta antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada.

-Gracias- baje, el tomo mi mano.

Caminamos juntos hasta la puerta de la casa, por suerte habíamos dejado las luces de afuera encendidas y no se veía tan obscuro.

-Me gusto mucho conocerte- me sonrió, Dios el se veía tan hermoso debajo de la luz amarillenta.

-Lo mismo digo- me sentía como una niñita.

-Me gustaría que saliéramos juntos un día, tu entiendes no? a un café o algo el tiempo contigo de verdad es maravilloso- me sonroje. Bella? Hola por que tantos cachetes rojos este día.

-Seria un placer.

El se acerco a mi, me besara?. Me sentía mucho mas nerviosa que nunca, de tanto que se acerco a mi sentí la puerta detrás de mi espalda.

-Hasta pronto- dijo a unos milímetros cerca de mi rostro, sentí su respiración. Me beso en la frente.

Fue como un gran alivio que el beso fuera en la frente, si hubiera sido en los labios no se como hubiera sido mi reacción ya que no acostumbro a andar besando muchachos por todas partes aunque sean tan guapos y caballerosos como Liam; y menos si los acabo de conocer.

-Buenas noches- dije mirándolo a los ojos, a duras penas salieron las palabras de mi boca.

El me sonrió y se alejo. Me dijo adiós con la mano desde su auto y yo también hice lo mismo.

Creo que parecía tonta seguía embobada viendo a en frente.

-Que hombre, dios- suspire, de todo el embrollo ni me había despedido de Alice menos de sus padres y los otros primos.

En fin, decidí entrar a casa. La puerta no habría.

-Bella eres una estúpida- pues claro no tenia llaves.

-Mierda, mierda! que tonta soy-

Había sido mas mi impacto con el lindo de Liam que olvide, que yo no tenia llaves de la casa. Golpee mi cabeza contra la puerta.

Y ahora que mas debía hacer? Me senté justo a un lado de puerta en uno de esos maceteros enormes, solo hay que esperar a que llegue Edward el tonto, tonto de Edward.


End file.
